


A Lucky Find

by Militem (ava_militem), tess1978



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Together, I mean there's porn in it but also this fic is porn. It's porn within porn. Pornception, M/M, Mention of Bondage, Mention of inappropriate police behavior, New Relationship, Porn, Trapped by a storm trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_militem/pseuds/Militem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: When Elder Maxson and Paladin Danse become trapped at Fort Strong overnight due to a rad storm, Danse finds an adult film. When Maxson accidentally stumbles across the Paladin watching it, the experience changes their relationship forever.





	A Lucky Find

Fort Strong was cleared. It was an easy mission for Nate and Danse, although Nate had taken a minor injury and was back on board the Prydwen, recuperating.

The vertibird had just left with Nate, leaving Danse alone in the Fort with Elder Maxson, who had come to investigate their results for himself. In all honesty, after several weeks on board the Prydwen as they journeyed to the Commonwealth, Arthur just wanted to set his feet on the ground for an hour or so. Maybe breathe some air that wasn’t full of the stench of a few hundred soldiers.

They walked around the fort for a while, making note of the barracks, in relatively good condition, the mess hall, and the armory. It would suit very well as a base for the Brotherhood during the coming months, especially if the Prydwen had to leave for some reason. 

They finished their tour and went outside, only to discover the sky had grown green and ominous.

“It’s a rad-storm, sir,” Danse said. 

He looked towards the landing spot for the vertibird. It still hadn’t arrived. The winds were picking up. He could see the Prydwen swaying, even where they were. 

“I don’t think the vertibird is going to make it back for us tonight,” Arthur commented. He was a little bit annoyed. He wanted to get off the ship, yes, but he would much rather sleep in his own bed tonight. 

“At least I have rations in the storage unit in my suit, sir,” Danse said. 

“All right, Paladin. Let’s go back inside. We can eat, and then figure out where we are going to spend the night.”

Heating up their meal went well, and they soon made their way back to the barracks. The beds were dusty but surprisingly clean, especially once they took the top blankets off and shook them out. Danse got out of his armour and Arthur removed his coat and laid down.

***

Danse was a seasoned field officer. He was well prepared. He was pleased with their relatively comfortable arrangement. He stared at the ceiling. It looked solid. He was glad the Elder approved. He turned to look at him. He he was asleep, his face bathed in light from the lantern Danse had set up. Danse looked at him for a minute. He’d never really had the chance to examine Elder Maxson before. Never really stared at him.

Although he had wanted to, he had to admit to himself. Arthur Maxson was a very attractive man, and Danse would have been blind not to have noticed. The way he stood at attention, his commanding voice….

Danse rolled over. Now was not the time to have inappropriate thoughts about his Elder.

He stared at the wall, listening to Maxson breathing. He stared at the ceiling again. Tried laying on his front.

It was no use. He was not going to get any sleep this way.

He sat up. Maybe he could look through some of the boxes in here. Maybe there would be a book or something.

A quick search of several of the boxes turned up no books, although he did find a holotape. He held it up. “Steel Bonds 34 starring Nick Irons and Rod Lightning”

_Hm._ Danse thought. It sounded like a film, but perhaps not a very good one. He’d only seen a few films in his life, but he’d enjoyed them. He’d seen a terminal in the other room. He glanced at Maxson. Still asleep. He could probably sneak out and go see what was on it. 

He crept out the door and into the other room where he’d seen the terminal earlier that day. There it was, glowing in the dark room. Perfect. 

He sat down and popped in the tape. It whirred up, and as he suspected, it was a film. It was green tinged and grainy, being that it was on a holotape, but he could see the opening credits with no issue, so he leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head to watch.

The film began on a lonely country road. A man was driving his car when he got pulled over by a police officer. 

“You were speeding,” the officer said.

“It was an emergency,” the driver replied. 

“I’m going to have to give you a ticket.” Danse idly wondered what the ticket was for.

“Is there any way I can convince you to let me go this time, Officer,” the driver asked, his voice low and growly. 

“Perhaps I could be persuaded.”

_Was this what pre-war police were like?_ Danse wondered. _Maybe the world is better off….. _his thoughts trailed off as the plot took a turn he was _not_ expecting.__

__“I don't trust you around my gun with your hands free.”_ _

__The officer reached into his belt and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Danse watched in confusion as the officer arrested the driver, who was on his knees._ _

__The driver knelt in front of the officer, who undid his belt and pants and pulled out his rock-hard cock._ _

__“You ready to work off that ticket?”_ _

__Danse swallowed hard as the driver nodded and leaned in, mouth wide. The officer grabbed his hair and tugged him towards his dick, moaning when the driver took him to the base in one, slow move._ _

__An uncomfortably familiar warmth was beginning to spread through Danse's body as he watched the cuffed driver swallow and suck the officer. He palmed himself, his cock straining at the seam of his flight suit. It had been a while for him…_ _

__With a quick glance towards the sleeping quarters and seeing nothing, Danse undid the front of his suit and pulled out his length, giving it a tug._ _

__The officer groaned, “Slow down, speed demon.” Danse groaned with him._ _

__The driver backed off, taking a moment to lick and suck and the cops balls before he sat back on his heels. The cops grabbed his hair again and guided him back to his dick._ _

__Danse spit into his hand and began stroking his shaft, occasionally running his thumb over the tip. He continued to watch the film and stroke his cock, becoming more and more engrossed in what he was doing._ _

__***_ _

__Arthur Maxson was a bit cold, and it woke him up. He was confused, not sure where he was at first, but when he saw the lantern on the floor and the day came rushing back to him, he relaxed. He turned to look at Danse, only to discover he wasn’t in his bed._ _

__He waited a minute, assuming he went to relieve himself or something, but after several minutes passed and he hadn’t returned, he grew concerned and decided to go in search of him._ _

__He went into the hallway and headed towards the second barracks hall when a faint sound from the officer’s lounge drew his attention. He headed in that direction._ _

__He pushed the door open to find Danse at the terminal. It looked like he’d found a film of some sort. The Citadel had a few films, but he’d watched them all years before, and was eager for something new._ _

__“I found you, Paladin,” he said._ _

__Danse jumped about a mile in the air, and it was only then that Arthur noticed his clothes were half off. Danse began frantically apologizing and smashing keys on the terminal while Arthur could only stand there in confusion._ _

__It took him a minute of watching Danse fumble with the computer before what he was seeing finally dawned on him. Danse was watching an… adult themed film…? And Arthur had walked in on…. Ahhh hell._ _

__“I’m… I’m really sorry, Paladin. I shouldn’t have intruded.” He could feel his face heating up. “I should go back to bed,” he said, backing up towards the door. Danse had abandoned the terminal and was focusing on redressing himself instead. Arthur glanced at the screen and saw a cuffed man bent over a car while another man was… oh my god…? Was he licking his asshole?_ _

__He paused for a moment, intrigued, but by that point Danse had managed to finish dressing and poke the power button with a finger, shutting off the tape and leaving the two men staring at each other in the silence of the room._ _

__“I.. I should go,” Arthur said again, pointing towards the door. He took a step backwards, then another, then he was in the hallway. He made his way back to the barracks and his bed._ _

__A minute later, Danse joined him. They avoided eye contact as Danse laid in his own bed, staring at the ceiling. Arthur waited. There was no way he was going to fall back asleep now._ _

__“I just… found it.” Danse suddenly blurted out._ _

__Arthur worried his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, “Paladin, it’s fine.”_ _

__His soldier continued to explain himself, “I thought it was maybe a video on welding...I honestly didn’t know it was...explicit...and I thought you were asleep...I got caught up a little…”_ _

__“Danse,” Arthur spoke firmly, looking at Danse laying on his back. “Honestly, it’s fine.”_ _

__He returned his gaze to the ceiling, “We all have needs and unfortunately men of our station seldom get to take care of them.”_ _

__There was a moment of silence that passed between them. Arthur let out a exasperated sigh, remembering it had been quite some time since he had last _taken care_ of himself. He was half tempted to watch the film himself. _ _

__When Arthur looked at Danse again, the man was wearing an unscrupulous expression on his face as he stared at him._ _

__“I never…” Danse paused for a moment and Arthur finished his sentence, “What? Pictured me watching porn? Masturbating to the image of a half naked man? I’m only human, Danse. I can’t be the Elder all the time.”_ _

__He rolled away from Danse, frustrated for a few reasons._ _

__“Arthur…” He heard a sigh come from the man on the bed behind him, “It’s not that at all. I was worried you would think less of me because you walked in on me… jerking it to two men…”_ _

__“I’m not disappointed, you could never disappoint me, Danse.” It was true too, because for as long as he could recall, Arthur had looked up to Danse. Maybe some of that admiration had turned to attraction in recent years too. He smiled to himself, his voice lowered, “I’m just upset you didn’t share. Maybe we could have helped each other out.”_ _

__***_ _

__Danse was staring wide-eyed at the Elder’s last words. In all their time together he had never dropped a hint at, well, anything! He allowed his eyes to run over the thick body clad in black. It seemed absurd that a man as attractive as the Elder would have any problems getting _taken care of_. Maybe he just needed to find the right person. Danse licked his lips, and took a chance._ _

__“It was about a pre-war police officer. He pulled over a civilian driving a motor vehicle and seemed he was going to press some sort of charge. Instead, the driver offered… his services.” Danse paused for a moment, watching Arthur intently. He hadn’t rolled over but he was beginning to squirm._ _

__“What happened next?” the Elder asked. His voice had dropped._ _

__“The officer restrained the driver with a pair of handcuffs and opened his pants. Then he tugged the driver towards him and the driver swallowed his whole cock, “ Danse continued, his hand slipping to his groin and he palmed himself, “The driver was really good at sucking the officer off…”_ _

__Danse could hear Maxson breathing heavily, “I could show you the tape...”_ _

__A sharp intake of breath came from the Elder’s direction before Maxson turned to sit on the edge of the bed and face Danse. The Paladin could see the outline of his erection pressing against the front of his flight suit. His eyes were dark._ _

__“Lead the way, Paladin.” The Elder’s voice was strained._ _

__Danse nodded and got up, painfully conscious of Arthur Maxson following him as he walked to the next room._ _

__He turned on the terminal. The tape had stopped so he started it again from the beginning. While the opening music played, Arthur grabbed a chair and sat it down next to Danse’s. They sat together quietly as the film started and the policeman pulled over the driver._ _

__Finally, when, the driver took the policeman’s cock in his mouth, Arthur spoke._ _

__“I understand the appeal, Paladin. I certainly can appreciate a good… service.”_ _

__They watched together a few more minutes. The driver eventually stopped sucking off the cop, although he didn’t come. Instead, the cop bent the driver over the trunk of his car and yanked his pants down, baring his ass._ _

__Danse groaned. The driver had kind of a hot ass. He was still cuffed, his hands locked behind his back. The policeman got to his knees and began stroking his ass, nudging his legs open and showing off his hole. It was hard to see on the green screen, but Danse’s imagination filled in the blanks._ _

__He was aware of Arthur, who was sitting so close their arms were brushing. He glanced over at him, only to find him staring back._ _

__“Danse…” Maxson whispered, leaning his head closer._ _

__“Sir.” Danse couldn’t help himself. It was as if a magnet pulled him towards Arthur, removing his will and replacing it with pure need._ _

__Arthur met him halfway, and before he knew it, their mouths were mashed together. Arthur tasted amazing, hot, faintly whiskey taste. His beard brushed Danse’s chin and he reached a hand up to his cheek. He hadn’t even realized how long he’d wanted to stroke Arthur’s thick, luxuriant beard until now, but once he touched it, he couldn’t get enough._ _

__He felt Arthur’s hand come up behind his head, holding him in place. Arthur’s tongue nudged at the seam of his lips, and he opened up, letting him in._ _

__A moan from the terminal distracted them for a second, and Danse glanced over to see the cop eating out the driver enthusiastically over the trunk of the car. “Ahh shit, that’s hot,” Arthur muttered, before Danse smashed his mouth back down onto Arthur’s, swallowing any more words he may have uttered._ _

__Danse toyed with the zipper of Arthur’s jumpsuit, without opening it, before running his hand experimentally down his body, making note of the firm muscles beneath, and stopping finally just short of the bulge between his legs._ _

__“They’re fucking,” Arthur muttered, and Danse glanced at the screen for a moment to see that the characters were, indeed, fucking._ _

__Danse let his hand brush over Arthur’s erection, and he could swear he saw it enlarge in front of his eyes. “Unzip your suit,” he said, his heart thudding as he gave the order to his superior officer, who complied immediately, shrugging out of the top of his suit and lifting his ass up a bit to slide it over his ass._ _

__Danse took it from there, peeling the suit down Arthur’s thighs and leaving him in just his briefs. He tugged at those as well, blinking as his cock popped loose and stood at attention. His mouth watered a little. Arthur’s cock was just the right length and girth that he was pretty sure he could take most of it… and he couldn’t wait to try._ _

__He wrapped his fingers around it, almost reverently, before bending to lick the tip. He kept his eyes on Arthur’s the whole time, and his cock twitched at the look in his eyes. Arthur’s dick was salty-hot, with a fresh, musky scent that made him inhale deeply, before taking him more fully in his mouth._ _

__Arthur let out a groan that twisted Danse’s belly, and he stroked his cock a little harder, his hand sliding easily on his spit-slick length. He gave it a suck, gently, and then swallowed him back as far as he could manage._ _

__He began working his hand, twisting his wrist and alternating throat deep strokes with shallow, firm sucks, pausing occasionally to sniff and lick at his balls. He licked his finger and slid it tentatively towards Arthur’s hole. He wondered if Arthur would let him fuck him… although he’d be just as happy the other way around. Or even just to suck his cock until he came._ _

__The mental image of Arthur’s hot, creamy cum shooting down his throat spurred him on, as did the Elder’s groans and curses. But just as he was getting really into it, his free hand trying awkwardly to stuff itself into his too-tight jumpsuit to give his aching cock some relief, Arthur stopped him with a groan, pulling him back by his hair._ _

__Arthur was looking at Danse as if he was a starving man and this was his first meal in weeks. Danse knelt in front of him, running his hands up the Elder’s thighs and pushing his legs apart. Arthur’s eyes were huge, stormy blue, his lips parted._ _

__“I need a minute,” Arthur breathed. “Do you want to go back to the bedroom?”_ _

__“Fuck yeah,” Danse replied. Arthur’s eyes narrowed and Danse had a moment of panic at speaking to the Elder like that, but instead of pushing him away, Arthur just grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, kissing him deeply._ _

__The kiss was rough, hungry. Their mouths were wide and they tasted each other thoroughly and with abandon. Somehow, they managed to stand, leaving Arthur’s clothing behind as they staggered down the hall to the bedroom. Arthur pulled and tugged at Danse’s clothing. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other._ _

__By the time they arrived back at the bedroom, Danse’s jumpsuit was around his knees and he was staggering. He would have tripped but Arthur caught him. When they got to the bed, Arthur gave him a light shove, and he fell onto the bed._ _

__***_ _

__Arthur got to his knees and pulled the remainder of Danse’s clothes off, along with his underwear. His cock stood up in the dim lantern light, and Arthur gave it an experimental stroke._ _

__He looked up at Danse. “Tell me, Paladin. Do you eat ass like that cop?”_ _

__Danse’s eyes widened. His tongue peeked out between his full lips. “Yes, sir!”_ _

__Arthur climbed up onto the bed next to Danse, laying on his stomach. Danse took over, pulling Arthur up by the hips and shoving a pillow under him, before nudging his thighs apart. He began by cupping and squeezing Arthur’s ass, making him quickly grow impatient._ _

__“Danse,” he said, warning in his voice._ _

__To his surprise, Danse gave him a light slap. “I’ll get there when I get there, sir,” he said. Arthur closed his eyes, but opened them a moment later when he felt Danse’s teeth on his ass cheek. He looked back over his shoulder, and to his surprise, Danse winked at him._ _

__Arthur closed his eyes and relaxed. The Paladin was always so formal. A good soldier, loyal, trustworthy, and dedicated. But always a little stiff and unapproachable. Who knew he had this side to him?_ _

__Danse’s hands were on his ass, spreading him open, and Arthur was trying to control his impatience, when he finally felt Danse’s mouth where he wanted it. He could feel the scratch of his beard between his ass cheeks as Danse’s tongue licked delicately, tantalizingly at his hole._ _

__He groaned. Danse gave his behind a squeeze in response, and his tongue worked it’s way further into his ass. Arthur could feel his cock stiffening further and he rolled his hips into the pillow._ _

__Danse ran his hands down Arthur’s thighs and pushed them even further apart. His tongue slid down to his balls just for a moment, before returning to his ass, but a moment later he could feel Danse’s fingertips where his tongue had been, massaging his balls and then the skin behind them, working their way towards his hole._ _

__Danse’s tongue retreated, but was replaced a moment later with his finger, which circled his asshole briefly before pressing inside._ _

__“Is this okay, sir?” Danse asked. Arthur could only moan in response. Danse’s finger felt so good. He was pressing it in in increments, stretching his ass gently, and licking it besides. Arthur could tell he’d done this before. More surprises from his favourite Paladin._ _

__“Your ass is… fucking amazing, sir,” Danse said, his voice muffled. Arthur resisted the urge to thank him. This was no time for good manners. He wanted Danse to fuck him and he was getting past the point of civility._ _

__“I think you can call me Arthur, Danse. And I think you can hurry the fuck up, too.”_ _

__There was a brief pause before Danse growled. “If you say so… Arthur.”_ _

__His finger went away for a second, and Arthur heard him spit, before his entire finger slid into his ass in one long stroke. Arthur’s eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure. “Fuck, yeah,” he whispered._ _

__Danse began sliding his finger in and out of Arthur’s ass, and it got easier with every stroke. Occasionally, he crooked his finger and brushed against something inside that sent stars shooting in front of Arthur’s eyes, but he soon grew eager for more, and he said so._ _

__“I’m going to need something more than spit, sir- I mean Arthur.” Danse said. He retreated for a minute and Arthur stayed in place, shivering slightly as cool air washed over him._ _

__Danse returned. “I had petroleum jelly in my first aid kit,” he explained. Arthur smiled to himself. Very practical. No wonder Danse was one of his most trusted field officers. His smile faded, however, when he felt something cold on his ass._ _

__“I’m gonna give you two, now,” Danse said. Arthur took a breath. It was full, much fuller with two fingers, and he groaned._ _

__“All the way, Danse.”_ _

__Danse didn’t answer, but he did push his fingers in all the way. He moved quickly, but carefully, and it didn’t hurt at all. Arthur just felt a pleasant and satisfying stretch. He rocked back into Danse’s hand, and Danse matched his rhythm perfectly._ _

__***_ _

__Arthur’s ass was a work of art, Danse decided. When he’d woken up this morning, the idea that before midnight he’d have his face buried in it was so far beyond the realm of imagination that it wasn’t even on his radar._ _

__It was round, firm. A little hairy. He obviously worked hard at it. Danse gave it a squeeze. Fuck yeah. He couldn’t wait to get his cock in there. Assuming Arthur would let him. Although, Danse had to admit to himself, the outlook was pretty good for that right now._ _

__He began working a third finger in, without asking first. Arthur groaned. He had come up off the pillows by this point and was rocking into Danse eagerly. Danse ran his free hand over Arthur’s ass. He couldn’t wait. Arthur was taking his fingers eagerly, and Danse didn’t want to wait any longer._ _

__He pulled his fingers out carefully, and Arthur cursed. “Do you want my cock?” he asked._ _

__“Fuck yeah,” Arthur replied._ _

__Danse was already rubbing the petroleum jelly on his dick. He came up behind Arthur, spreading his ass cheeks wide. His hole was open and ready. He pressed the tip of his cock to Arthur’s opening, sliding it around a little before pressing just the tip inside, until he met with a little resistance. He pulled back a bit._ _

__“Are you ready?”_ _

__Arthur rocked back a little in response. Danse took that as a yes. “Take a breath,” he told Arthur, before bearing forward. “Your ass is so tight,” he commented. A little further, just a bit…_ _

__Suddenly, something gave way and he sank home. The sight of his cock disappearing into Arthur Maxson was almost more than he could take. He paused a minute, taking it in, before he began to thrust._ _

__He could feel sweat beading on his brow and running down his neck as he slowly began to fuck the Elder. He gripped him by the hips and slid into him again. “This looks so good, if you could see how good your ass looks with my cock in it, sir…”_ _

__“I told you to call me Arthur,” Maxson wheezed._ _

__Danse squeezed him harder. His words were punctuated by increasingly hard thrusts as he replied. “It’s… a hard… habit to… break…”_ _

__He ran his hand up Arthur's back to his shoulder and pressed him down into the mattress, bending low over his back and sucking at his neck, his hips never missing a beat. “How’s it feel, sir?”_ _

__Whatever Arthur's reply was, it was lost in the mattress. Danse saw him biting his pillow and pulling at the sheet, every thrust of his hips got a moan in reply which spurred the paladin on._ _

__There was a low grumble before the Elder looked over his shoulder “Ar-th-ur.”_ _

__Danse pulled Arthur flush against him and ran a hand down his thickly furred body to his cock. The paladin’s lips brushed the shell of his ear as he spoke lowly, “Oh, Arthur…”_ _

__“Fuck...say my name again…” Arthur begged._ _

__“Arthur, “ Danse moaned before pulling out of Maxson's ass and slamming into him once again, “Arthur… Arthur… Arthur…” each repetition punctuated with another thrust of his hips and slap of skin on skin._ _

__***_ _

__Arthur was close to seeing stars by this point, so close to release that he was having trouble collecting his thoughts. He wasn’t ready, he wanted this to last longer, he needed it to, but Danse was fucking him like he’d never been fucked before._ _

__“You feel so good, Arthur,” Danse groaned, “So perfect...I want to watch you as you come on my cock.”_ _

__Arthur growled as he pulled away from Danse. The shocked Paladin was caught unaware and found himself tossed onto his back with Arthur crawling over him. The Elder straddled his Paladin’s thighs and guided Danse’s cock back inside. He rocked a few times until Danse was seated deep inside him once more._ _

__The admission slipped out before Arthur could stop it, “I’ve wanted this for a while… wanted to feel you in me. Filling me...”_ _

__Danse swore under his breath and pulled Arthur down for a searing kiss, their teeth pulling at each other’s lips as Arthur fucked himself on Danse’s cock. They were gasping between kisses, Arthur lost in the sensation of Danse, feeling him, filling him. One of Danse’s hands slid up his thigh as his hips continued to rock, taking his cock in hand and stroking him._ _

__“I’m so close…” Arthur panted._ _

__Danse ran his free hand through Arthur’s beard and into his hair, tugging gently at the roots, “Me too…”_ _

__Arthur fought to keep his eyes open as Danse lifted his hips and thrust into him, hitting that spot deep inside that pushed Arthur over the edge. He swore, or maybe Danse did, as his orgasm slammed through him and he came, shooting thick spurts onto Danse’s chest. He was vaguely aware of Danse pulling out of him and hot cum splashing onto his ass._ _

__As Danse finished stroking him, Arthur fell forward, pressing his head against his Paladin’s shoulder. He kissed his collarbone, then his neck and finally his jaw. He felt so full, so satisfied. Arthur wanted to lay like this forever. When his legs started to go numb, he rolled off onto his side next to Danse._ _

__“I’m glad we were able to come to an arrangement, Danse,” Arthur said with a grin._ _

__“Me too,” Danse returned the smile and brushed a loose lock of hair from Arthur’s face, “I’m not against trying this again sometime…”_ _

__Danse leaned in and kissed the corner of Arthur’s mouth. Arthur closed his eyes and tried to will the heat flushing his cheeks. He wove his hand into Danse’s hair and held him there, kissing him on the lips more passionately._ _

__“Maybe we can make this a weekly arrangement...maybe with dinner first. I liked you cooking for me.” Arthur replied, still smiling._ _

__“Are you asking me out on a date, Sir?” Danse said playfully._ _

__Arthur frowned slightly, “When it’s the two of us...call me Arthur, Danse.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ava and I just felt like writing smut the other day. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
